Hanging file folder support frames are well known to the art as seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,119 and in the patents cited therein. It is known to mount the support rails in substantially vertical slots in the corner fittings as disclosed in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 607,346 filed Aug. 25, 1975 and in vertical slots formed in the transverse members as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,950. It is also known to have a tongue at each end of each transverse member passing through a slot in the adjacent support rail and corner fitting to secure the rail against vertical movement as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,119 and in Kirk C. Kirkorian U.S. patent application Ser. No. 596,075 filed July 15, 1975.
This invention provides a unique hanging file folder support frame in that the transverse members overlie the support rails and are, in turn, received in horizontal slots in the corner fittings to prevent the upward movement of both the transverse members and the support rails. Further the transverse members may be constructed in accordance with the invention to encompass the corner fittings in such a manner that they cannot be moved transversely away from the fittings as they can be in the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,119. The arrangement is such that transverse, longitudinal and upward movement of the rails and transverse members during normal use is prevented.